Glitches
Glitches are things that can happen in-game that are clearly unintended (and thus liable to be patched in future versions). Some of these glitches can be detrimental to your gameplay such as the Broken Backpack glitch while most others are strictly visual and most likely won't affect you. Mob Glitches Mobs Unable to Move Occasionally a mob will get trapped in the collision box of certain objects around it. This usually renders them unable to move or escape, which makes killing them easier. The mob can still be attacked and will still drop rewards normally. This glitch seems to happen primarily to Mantises when they leap into objects such as a pine tree or in some cases the wall. Sometimes, King Beetle gets stuck in the “Song Name” corner, making it outrageously easy to kill him. Frozen Field Defenders When the player jumps while a mob (apart from Stump Snail, Ants, Boss Mobs, and Cave Monsters) is going towards them to attack, the mob freezes and does not move towards the player again until the player lands on the ground. This generally makes killing mobs easier. Out of Bounds Mobs Randomly, mobs will go out of bounds, meaning they will go out of the map, for some reason. It is unknown why this happens, or how this happens, but when this happens, mobs will walk to their desired spawn field, however your bees can still attack it, with it acting the same as if you were to kill it in its field. King Beetle in the Fields Sometimes when a player dies or glitches their way out of King Beetle's Lair, King Beetle's head and health can be seen from the Blue Flower Field. This is not rare to occur, as it happens very often when players die. Stick Bug Stuck in Shop Wall When Stick Bug is attacking in Pineapple Patch, he has a chance to get stuck in the wall of Pro Shop. This can occur when Stick Bug runs to a player when he's near the shop wall. He also cannot attack and move. The way to fix this Glitch is to defeat him. This may also happen if Stick Bug is travelling to the Bamboo Field. He might bounce off the field and into the Blue HQ in rare cases. Player Glitches Shop Trap This glitch occurs in the Red/Blue HQ if the player spams "E" while gliding into the shop and towards a booster/teleporter. This causes the shop interface to pop up but the dropdown shown is for the booster or teleporter. When this happens the player is unable to leave the shop, as there is no button for them to do so. The only way to fix this glitch is to leave and rejoin. Ability Boost This glitch occurs when you leave and rejoin a server quickly while a boost is active. The glitch gives you an increased amount of time on your boost and makes the icon for the boost look abnormally tall. Bear Morph Glitch This glitch can rarely occur when you die or enter a game with Bear Morph active. It causes the player to appear with no head and sometimes a few limbs. You will not be able to equip items and you'll often move erratically. To fix it, wait until your bear morph buff expires, then leave and rejoin the game. Rarely resetting works, but it is less constant. Move Forever This glitch occurs whenever you move while opening the shop menu at the same time. Your character will move forever, allowing you to focus your controller attention on dipping, however you can't make honey. This glitch can be ended by leaving and rejoining the game, resetting your character, or simply opening the character menu and closing it. Bee Glitches Confused Bee This glitch causes a bee to spin around the flower it wants to collect, rather than collecting it. To fix it, clear out the patch the bee is stuck in, and the bee will go somewhere else; or just leave the patch and the bee will follow you. Ridiculous Bee Energy This glitch can occur after using royal jelly on a Photon or Exhausted Bee and leads to your bee having a ridiculous amount of energy. This can be fixed by leaving and rejoining the server. Stripeless Bees This glitch occurs rarely, and causes all bees in the server, including NPC's and statues to lose their stripes. In extreme cases, the bears are known to lose their face details as well. However, this glitch is purely visual and does not affect gameplay at all. Visual Glitches Phantom Tokens This glitch can happen when a player joins the game right when a Honeystorm ends, or can happen very rarely by other means. Void World This glitch seems to happen when the game has issues loading textures when you initially join a server. It causes many things such as the flowers, objects around the field and many more to lose their textures and become whatever the background color used is. This glitch makes actual gameplay pretty difficult as the textures for ability tokens also do not load. However, it can be easily fixed by simply rejoining the game. Onett/Stick Bug Falling Occasionally the statue of Onett or Stick Bug will fall to the ground. With Onett it's usually around the sixth hive and with the Stick Bug it lands around the mushroom field. This glitch will not affect gameplay whatsoever and you will still be able to talk to the Stick Bug NPC. If it bothers you then go to another server will probably have them in their correct places. Geared Bear Morph This glitch happens when you equip any item while the bear morph buff is active. It simply makes your gear appear when you are a bear. Cloudless This glitch happens when there is a honeystorm summoned, and the clouds appear. If a switch between day and night occurs, the clouds disappear. This does not end the honeystorm, the clouds just are invisible. Wingless Bees If you look at any bee through glass, the wings will become invisible, making bees look more like a floating cuboid. This is caused due to the glass material making other glass objects invisible when viewing through them. Ant Challenge Boost Glitch This glitch sometimes occurs after an Ant Challenge ends. The icon for the 100% instant conversion boost will still be visible. This is purely visual and you don't really have 100% instant conversion. Map Glitches Enter any field with no bees If you head to the ant challenge area, you are able to jump up one of the rocks and onto the back of the Gummy Bee Egg Claim. And from there you can maneuver yourself along the walls all the way up to the Mountain Top Field without any bees. Other Stuck in Wall If Bear Morph is active and you get too close to an outside wall, you can get stuck in the wall. You remain stuck while the bear transformation lasts. If you try to do this on purpose, there is an extremely high chance you will get this glitch. Usually, as soon as you regain your usual form, you can move again. (If not, leave the game and come back instead of resetting your character, so you don't lose the pollen in your pack.) It is possible to get stuck in the wall even without Bear Morph, but that is much rarer. Category:Gameplay